


You'll Never Walk Alone

by MS4point0



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS4point0/pseuds/MS4point0
Summary: College soccer AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amateur "writer" having fun with this site. Thanks for reading and hope it ain't too bad for you all.

Christen and Ali were best friends since kindergarten. They were very different but in a way they were very much alike, they both liked girls. Never liked each other or found the other attractive in that way but they did love one another like sisters. When the time came to go to college they both decided to go together to UNC. They had different careers and dreams but going through it together seemed like the right choice. 

On the first day of the second semester they were eating lunch like they agreed in between classes.

“Are you going to Friday’s game?” Christen asked while eating.

“Why would I go? You know how not into soccer I am.” Ali replied.

“Well only because it’s the most important game of the year not only for the university but for the whole freaking town. Duh!” She replied. 

“Right, well you go enjoy the game. I’ll be comfortably reading my new book at home with my beautiful dog.” Ali said uninterestedly 

“Wow, that sounds like a hell of a Friday. You know sometimes I forget how anti social you can be.” 

“I’m not that bad, I got you as a friend, don't I?” Ali laughed

“Yeah, you’re lucky that you do. Gotta go, see you around nerd.” With that Christen left. 

Ali finished her lunch while reading her book, she was so caught up on it that she didn’t notice the time. She was late for class. She packed her things and ran towards the main building.  
When she turned the corner she felt like she hit a wall. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there, I’m late for class” Ali clumsily said. 

“Yeah sorry, me too. Wait, are you going to Ms. Gomez’s class? the blonde girl asked

“Yes” Ali said while picking up her books. The blonde leaned over to help. 

“Would you mind if I lie my way in with you?” With a pretty please face that Ali found strangely adorable the blonde asked

“Will it get us out of trouble?” Ali didn’t like the idea of lying but she didn’t like the idea of being late with no good reason. 

“Hope it does, I don’t want to get on her bad side on the first day. So here, let me carry you. I have an idea” the blonde put her arms out for Ali to get on. 

“What?” Ali laughed. 

“Just trust me, it will work. Come on hurry” The blonde insisted. 

Ali hesitantly got on her arms and felt unusually comfortable. She had to admit the blonde smelled good and was strong. That’s gotta be why it felt like I hit a wall. Ali thought.

“Sorry we’re late Ms. Gomez, this beautiful damsel in distress fell down the stairs running to class on time and I helped her out ‘cause her books fell and her ankle was hurting so I offered to carry her because neither of us would want to miss your class, not even with an injury. And here I am carrying her all the way to her seat like the perfect gentleman that I am and again I apologize for being late.” The blonde carried Ali all the way to an empty seat and placed her there.

“Here you go princess, safe and sound” She said with a wink. 

“Weak ankles”. She said shrugging her shoulders and loud enough to make the class laugh. 

“Knight in shining armor, that’s a new one Harris.” Ms Gomez laughed.  
“Fine, since you seem to be such a gentleman why don’t you sit with your princess and pay attention to class. Maybe she can teach you a thing or two” she added and continued her class. 

The blonde sat down next to Ali and started getting her things out of her bag. 

“Thank you” Ali quietly said. 

“Thank you for getting me out of trouble princess” she smiled. 

The class went on and the blonde couldn’t take her eyes off of Ali, she realized she was beautiful and found her focused face extremely cute. She hoped she was gay so she could take her out on a date.  
The thought of going on a date with her made her extremely and uncommonly nervous, she wasn’t used to the feeling. The bell rang and got her out of her thoughts. She saw Ali start walking out of class and thought it was now or never to ask her out. 

She catches up with her and said,  
“So princess, what do you say you go out with this knight tonight?”

Before Ali could answer another girl crashed into the blonde.

“Come on dude we’re going to be late for practice, you don’t want to be late for that! I’m not running because of you.” She pushed her towards the hall. 

The blonde hesitated but knew she was right and mouthed “Sorry” towards Ali. 

Ali found it funny the way the scene played out in front of her. She stared at the hall lost until Christen shouted from behind. 

“Since when do you talk to our MVP?”. 

“The who what? Ali said confused.

“OMG Ali, how you can be so oblivious and naive?! That was Ashlyn Harris! THE Ashlyn Harris?!” Christen shook Ali in disbelief. 

“The Ashlyn Harris?" 

“Remember the soccer game on Friday? Well she’s the top scorer of the team, she’s gonna take us to the finals and make us champions! Rumor has it she’ll go on a USWNT camp this summer.” Christen excitedly said. 

“USWNT? Camp?” again Ali asked, still confused. 

“And she’s so into you! God you’re so lucky and have no idea about it. What I would do to go on a date with her!”

“I’m not going on a date with her and she’s not into me.” She said but secretly hoping she was wrong. 

"What?! You said no?! Are you out of your freaking mind? Why not?”

“I just didn’t answer and I don’t want to go out with THE Ashlyn Harris” Ali turned around and started walking. 

“Do you not like girls anymore Alexandra? ‘Cause she’s the definition of hotness. How do you not like her? Oh you gotta see her play, then you’ll fall for her, and that Tobin Heath girl is also so hot” Christen started saying. 

“Is there any particular reason you want to go to the game? Other than “It’s the most important game of the year”. Does it have to do with the fact that you think any female playing a sport is hot?” Ali teased. 

“How dare you! Just soccer and football players” Christen faked to be offended. 

“Right, so half of this campus only.” Ali laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**At practice that day **

Tobin: “So what’s up with you? Where did you get all that energy from? You’re making the rest of us look bad out there bro.” 

Ashlyn: “Don’t know, just feel really good. Maybe you’re the one slacking”

Alex: “No, it’s definitely you. But whatever it is keep it up champ” 

Alex winked at her and ran off. 

Ashlyn smiled at the wink and kept on with practice. 

Thinking about Ali got her all smiley and happy, which translated to her being happy on the pitch and perform well. 

_ I need to ask her out.  _

  
  


**The next day **

Ashlyn looked for Ali around campus trying to seem casual and non stalky at all. 

She thought she was doing a great job but a girl looking at her weirdly would say otherwise. 

After being busted she went towards the cafeteria and finally found Ali walking the other way. 

Ashlyn: “Hey princess, hold on.”

Ali: “Isn’t it my knight in shining armor to save the day”

Ashlyn: “How are you doing in this lovely Tuesday afternoon m’ lady? How’s the ankle doing?”

Ali: “So funny, the ankle is great. This homework on the second day not so good actually.” 

Ashlyn: “I wish I could help but I know nothing about that”

Ali: “What do you know about? You know, for future reference on what I can ask your help for.” 

Ashlyn: “Everything and anything about soccer, sports, physics, and planes.”

Ali: “Interesting, what about tattoos?” 

Ali said pointing at Ash’s arms with tattoos. 

Ashlyn: “Right, yeah also tattoos. I have around 7 and want more.” she said laughing. 

Ali: “I’ve always wanted to get one but I always chicken out” 

Ashlyn: “Well go out with me and I’ll convince you to get at least 10.” 

Ali was about to answer when another girl with a nice tan came by. 

Carli: “Hi Ali, how’s the book going?” 

Ali: “It’s great Carli, thank you so much for the recommendation. I think it’s eye-opening how the author thinks so positive about something so scary like death right?”

Carli: “Yeah, and he has many other books as good as that one. Tuesdays with Morrie is another one of my favorites. If you want I can give it to you after you’re done with this one.”

Ali: “Thanks, I would love that”

Carli: “Do you want to maybe talk some more over some coffee or tea or whatever you would like to drink? 

Ash cleared her throat. 

Ali: “Sure, I have Thursday free after school.”

Carli: “Great, I’ll see you at the fountain. Bye”

Ali: “Sure, bye.”

Ashlyn: “I guess that’s my answer.”

And with that Ashlyn left without letting Ali say anything else. 

She was disappointed and sad.  _ Now I know she is gay and out of my league. So stupid to think she would actually go out with you.  _ She looked at her watch.  _ Great, and now you’re late for practice AGAIN!  _

  
  


Ali was left standing there not sure what had happened. She started overthinking it as usual. 

She met up with Christen to have their usual lunch. 

Christen: “Where’s your head at warrior?”

Ali: “What?”

Christen: “You’re definitely not paying attention to my incredible dramatic story of how I almost died while drinking water. So what’s up?”

Ali: “ Sorry, I just have something on my mind but it’s nothing. Wait, you do know how to drink water right?”

Christen laughed.

Christen: “ I do genius, but this bottle I swear had it against me. Come on, talk to me Kriegy”

Ali: “I ran into THE Ashlyn Harris and she asked me out again and then Carli came by and asked about the book, you know the one I borrowed from her and we’re having coffee on Thursday. She left and before I could answer THE Ashlyn Harris she just said “I guess that’s my answer” and walked away.” 

Christen: “Huh” 

Ali: “And I don’t know it just seemed weird that one second she was in and then out, you know?” 

Christen: “Do you think that maybe she was jealous? I mean, you did agree on going on a date with Carli with her standing right there so… maybe she got the message and left.”

Ali: “I’m not going on a date with Carli. Why would she think that? Does Carli think that? Did she mean it as in a date? It’s just coffee”

Christen: “I don’t know, I wasn’t there but by the way you’re telling me and based on how Lloyd looks at you, Carli definitely asked you out and Ashlyn definitely got the message. Do you really didn’t know Carli likes you?”

  
  


Ali: “I didn’t think she was asking as a date, the one asking for a date was THE Ashlyn”

Christen: “But you would have said no any way to THE, so what’s wrong with her getting that?” 

Ali: “I… I don’t know, I’ve been thinking and maybe we can just be friends for now. She’s in one of my classes and if she’s going to be sitting next to me, I'd rather have her as a friend for now. I mean if things work out on a romantic way then well yeah, she is good looking and she seems interesting. I don’t know Christen.” 

Christen: “Aight here I go with a “Krieger untagler” Just answer yes or no”

Ali: “Fine”

Christen: “Do you like dogs?” 

Ali: “What? Yes of course”

Christen: “Do you love me?”

Ali: “Ha. Yes”

Christen: “Do you like shrimp?”

Ali: “Ew, no”

Christen: “Do you find THE Ashlyn physically attractive?”

Ali: “Well she’s good looking and…” 

Christen: “Yes or no Alexandra, yes or no”

Ali: “Yes”

Christen: “Do you find Carli physically attractive?”

Ali: “No, I like her mind”

Christen: “Do you want to go on a date with Carli?”

Ali: “No, not romantically”

Christen: “Do you like THE Ashlyn’s mind?”

Ali: “Yes”

Christen: “Do you see yourself on a date with THE Ashlyn, dinner, talking, holding hands, kissing and all that jazz” 

Ali: “Yes”

This question did it for Ali, the idea of having a date with Ashlyn made her feel warm inside and full of joy and excitement. 

Christen: “Do you want her on top of you rocking your world and scream her name. YES MVP YEEESSS”

Ali: “I think that’s enough, I got it. Yes I like THE Ashlyn and yes I would say yes if she asks again but she is not so whatever. That ship has sailed and that’s that. I will just friendzone Carli and remain good friends and not date anyone.”

Christen: “Haha, you would totally do her and I know that’s all you’re going to think all day.”

Ali: “I hate you sometimes. But thank you. I will remain forever alone.”

Christen: “Don’t be so sure that THE Ashlyn Harris won’t be back, she’s really into you and as far as I know, she never asks someone on an actual date.”

Ali: “Great so she’s a player squared”

Christen: “You’re so geeky”

Ali: “You love me”

Christen: “Maybe we should go on Friday to THE game….” 

Christen started saying but Ali took a bite on her sandwich and her mind was somewhere else.  _ Wait, since when do I get two girls to ask me out on the same day? Maybe I am naive and oblivious as Christen says. I hate it when she’s right. But I do want to see Ashlyn again, she has a really nice voice and her arms look good with the tattoos.  _

Christen: “So I'm going to take that smile as a “Yes Christen I would love to go and see my crush on the field””

Fortunately, Ali was still thinking about Ash’s physique. And Christen had a plan for Friday night. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. Be honest, won't take it personally. 
> 
> Here's a preview of the next chapter.
> 
> Ali: “So, what's THE Ashlyn Harris’s dream?”
> 
> Ashlyn: “Why do you make emphasis on THE?”
> 
> Ali: “Oh sorry, I thought that’s what everyone called you” 
> 
> Ashlyn: “Haha, nah. Everyone calls me Ash or Harris. You know it’s actually refreshing that you don’t know anything about soccer. Kind of takes the pressure off of me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Christen: “Hey Ashlyn”

Ashlyn: “Hi, Uhm, sorry do I know you?”

Christen: “No, but I do know you and I think it will be in your best interest to do a bet with me. This is going to sound so teenagery but I have a friend who likes you and I’m sure you like her. Cupid Christen Press at your service.”

Ashlyn: “Thanks but I don’t date and I’m not interested at the moment”

Christen: “Ok then, I’ll just tell Ali that I tried”

Ashlyn: “Wow, hold on, you mean Ali Krieger?”

Christen: “The one and only, I saw how you were looking at each other the other day and well I am in the mood to play cupid for you two”

Ashlyn: “I thought she was going out with that bookworm girl and she said no to me”

Christen: “Yeah, I think that was a misunderstanding. She’s not dating anyone and I actually think you two would get along well.”

Ashlyn: “So what’s the bet?”

Christen: “I’ll take her to the game and I bet that you can’t score a goal in the first half. If you score I’ll get Ali to go to the after-party. If you don’t I go alone and you introduce me to Tobin Heath.”

Ashlyn: “You’re into Tobito?”

The nickname made Christen laugh and blush.

Christen: “I find her to be the cutest one on the team. And I can’t think of something else to ask of you.” 

Ashlyn: “Ouch, I’m going to assume you’re not counting me. Deal, a goal in the first half and I get my chance at the party.” 

Christen: “Deal. And leaving the teenager talk aside, she’s worth it and I think you are too so don’t mess it up. You break her heart I break your neck” 

Ashlyn: “You did not go Toretto on me. Thanks Christen, I actually really like her and I’ll do my best”

Christen: “Good then, see you at the game.”

Christen had the first part of the plan going, she knew that even if Ashlyn didn’t score she would convince Ali to go with her to the after-party but she wanted the forward to work for it. Next, she had to get Ali to go with her for sure. 

Christen: “Ali rock paper scissors to see if you come with me on Friday”

Ali: “Still with your “THE game of the year””?

Christen: “Yes, now be a good sport and go. Rock paper scissors shoot...”

Ali got rock and Christen paper. 

Christen: “Yaaaas! As usual, I win. You have to stop putting rock first”  
Ali: “Whatever, so at what time is this thing?”

Christen: “7pm sharp, wear something blue and be ready to put your team spirit on! Woohoo!!”

Ali rolled her eyes and left. She was “secretly” glad to be going, see what all the fuss was about with the soccer team.  
She had to politely cancel plans with Carli, and agreed on seeing each other at the game. 

Friday night at the game

Ashlyn: “Yo Tobs, I need a kind of favor”

Tobin: “Sup bro, shoot”

Ashlyn: “I need you to help me score in the first half, get me all the balls you can in the box”

Alex: “What do we get if you do score?”

Ashlyn: “I would owe you”

Alex: “Anything?”

Ashlyn: “Within reason, yeah. And I have something special in mind for Tobs.”

Tobin: “Special as in?”

Ashlyn: “Trust me, you want this. Just help me out. Pretty Please????”

Alex: “Just because I can’t say no to that cute face of yours”

Tobin: “I can say no, but I want to win this game and I’m curious.”

Ashlyn: “Thanks”

And with that Ashlyn left the locker room and was sure she would get to see Ali tonight. 

It was a really tough match to begin with and both teams were putting all out there. Ashlyn was desperate to get that goal. She hasn’t seen Ali on the stands. She casually looked for her during warm-ups with no luck. Tobin and Alex were doing their part but the ball wasn’t going in. The rival’s goalkeeper was exceptional tonight. Both teams were physical and going hard. 

Tobin: “Does it have to be in the first half?”

Ashlyn: “Yes”

Tobin: “I’ll look for the fouls and you take the free kicks. I’ll get the heat from coach later. But we gotta win this match.” 

Ashlyn: “Thanks, let’s get them.”

The referee added 2 minutes of stoppage time. Ashlyn was fouled hard, the ref gave the opponent a red card. The second half would be way easier, but that didn’t matter to her at the time. Tobin took the ball and gave it to Ashlyn.

Tobin: “You got this” 

Alex: “Now or never stud”   
Ashlyn took the ball and got herself ready to take the free-kick. The crowd was going wild cheering but for Ashlyn it was all noise until she heard her…

Ali: “You got this knight!!” 

Ashlyn started laughing and looked at the direction where the voice came from, she saw Ali smiling and clapping. That was all she needed. She smiled back and came back to the game. Focused, determined. The referee blew the whistle and Ashlyn took the shot. As soon as she felt her foot kick the ball she knew it was going in, and it did. The whole team ran towards her, she hugged them but pointed towards Ali and sent her a wink. The ref marked the half time and the players went towards the locker rooms. 

Christen: “Wow! So that’s how it feels to have a goal dedicated. She obviously so loves me. And where did that come from? Who knew you could shout that loud? Oh wait, I did know that. ”

Ali: “Shut up, I don’t know, she just seemed to need a boost and that other girl got her bad so I was just encouraging her like the whole stadium was”

Christen: “Raaaaiiight”

Ali: “Whatever, I’m getting something to drink, you coming?”

The match went on for the second half and UNC ended winning the game 2-0 with a goal from Alex.  
After the match, Christen still had to convince Ali to go with her to the after-party. 

Christen: “What a match huh! Did you like seeing your girl play?”

Ali: “Not my girl, not going to be my girl and I can’t say it was the worst 90 minutes of my life so it was okay.”

Christen: “Well I need you to be my wingman in the after-party so come on, we’re going there”

Ali: “What? With who? You know I don’t like those parties, Christen”

Christen: “I want to see if I can talk to Tobin. The other hot chick on the team? Come on, we’ll be there shortly and I promise as soon as you tell me to go we’ll go.”

Ali: “Fine, but you owe me” 

Christen: “Oh no honey, you will owe me”   
Christen said quietly and got in the car to drive to the after-party.

In the locker rooms

Alex: “Great game stud! So what’s it gonna be that thing you owe me? Maybe you can payback tonight?” 

Ashlyn: “Thanks for the assists Alex. Don’t get the wrong idea, it won't be anything sexual.”

Alex: “Since when?!”

Ashlyn: “Since I don’t want to fool around for a while”

Alex: “Whatever, see you at the party”

Tobin: “Have you finally matured and realized there’s more to life than sleeping with every girl on campus”

Ashlyn: “I guess so”   
Tobin: “Good for you. And thank God I won’t be getting you out of trouble anymore!”

Ashlyn: “Actually… the thing that I said I would owe you it kind of is a favor as well.”

Tobin: “What do you mean?”

Ashlyn: “There’s this really good looking and nice girl who wants to meet you and I kind of really like her friend.”

Tobin: “Dude, you know I don’t do that”

Ashlyn: “I know and I don’t think it’s like that. I think that she might actually be interested in more”

Tobin: “Might?”

Ashlyn: “Just talk to her and meet her and if things go wrong give me the sign and I’ll get you out okay? But I vouch for her and I think she’s good.” 

Tobin: “Fine, let’s go”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the party 

Tobin: “Ash I really want to go now, we’ve been here for a while and that punk chick keeps giving me weird looks.”

Ashlyn: “Give me 5 minutes, if they aren’t here we leave, cool?”

Tobin: “Sure, I’m gonna get some water then.”

Ash and Tobin had been at the party for over an hour and there was no sign of the girls. She was starting to think Christen wasn’t going to hold her part of the deal. Maybe Ali didn’t like her after all. Five minutes passed and Ashlyn was about to call it. She went to find Tobin and to her surprise she was with Christen already talking but no sign of Ali. 

Ashlyn: “Hey Christen, I see you found Tobito.” “Tobin, this is Christen, the girl I told you about” 

Tobin: “Nice to meet you Christen, please excuse me for a moment while I go kill myself”

Christen just laughed and said “You’re way too dramatic, it was just some water and I have a jacket so I will just change and wear it.” 

Tobin: “Again, I’m sorry.” 

Christen: “Is it a soccer thing to meet girls by bumping into them?” And with that, she left before Ashlyn could ask her about Ali. 

Tobin: “Dude what the hell, you didn’t tell me she was beautiful and with amazing eyes” 

Ashlyn: “I told you she was good looking”

Tobin: “And she is into me? I so gotta step up my game. I just messed up the possibly best chance with her.”

Ashlyn: “She’ll be back and you’ll have another chance. Come on, let’s go get her something to drink and don’t spill it this time.” 

Tobin: “Haha make fun of me why won’t you”

They went into the bar to get drinks when Ashlyn finally saw Ali, she was talking to Carli again, they were smiling and laughing. Something inside Ashlyn started to boil. 

“Calm down Ash, she’s not her.” Ashlyn thought. She had to keep reminding herself that there was no reason to get jealous over nothing. 

She was thinking about approaching Ali but decided it was better to wait for a better moment.   
In the meantime, Christen changed and came back to where Ash and Tobin were. 

Christen: “Hey Ash, come with me.” 

Ashlyn quickly followed Christen but first dragged Tobin with her. 

Christen was going straight towards Ali when Ashlyn pulled her. 

Ashlyn: “Are you sure this is a good idea Chris? I don’t want to get in-between something and Ali doesn’t seem into me. I don’t want a bet to cause any trouble.”  
Ashlyn was second-guessing herself and even though it made her mad, she would never want to hurt Ali, even if it meant getting out of the way and let her be with bookworm. 

Christen: “She likes you, she’s not into Carli. We’ll just go there and join the conversation.”

Tobin: “What’s going on?”

Christen: “I want to introduce you to some friends” 

They continued walking towards Ali. She turned around and saw her favorite blonde, she couldn’t help but smile. 

Ali: “Hey knight!” She said out loud and a little overreacted. As soon as she said it she felt embarrassed at how it came out. 

Christen briefly laughed and tried saving the moment. 

Christen: “Tobin, meet my best friend Ali Krieger and her friend Carli Lloyd.”

Tobin: “Nice to meet you both. Aren’t you in one of Ash’s class?” 

Ali: “Yes we have Ms. Gomez together.” 

Christen: “And Carli, this is Ashlyn Harris our soccer MVP and future USWNT player.” 

Carli: “Hey, nice to meet you.” Carli said trying not to be intimidated by Ash but the truth was she was twice her size and good looking. 

Ashlyn: “Same dude, I see you’re good friends with Ali”

Carli: “Yeah, we both like reading a lot so we share that.” 

Ashlyn: “Great, great” 

Tobin and Christen were just watching the hilarious male alpha confrontation and couldn’t help but internally laugh. They looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same, they smiled and it clicked. Tobin realized what was going on, Ashlyn liked Ali and Carli was a threat to Ashlyn. This could be dangerous if Ashlyn was serious about Ali.

Tobin: “What a great friendship. So Ali, I think I heard you root for our MVP here, care to comment?.”

They all laughed except for Carli, who saw this as a time for her to go. But not without a last try. 

Carli: “Great game guys, I’m going to grab a drink. Do you want something Ali?” 

Ali: “I’m good, I’ll get something afterward with Ashlyn. Thanks though.” She casually said. It was her honest response and yet she did something extremely important and left all four dumbfounded. 

Carli: “Sure, see you around then.”

Ashlyn took this as a sign that Ali was entirely different and gave her the courage to try. 

Ashlyn: “Do you want to maybe go outside and talk”

Ali: “Yeah, sure.”

Ashlyn: “We’ll be back guys. Tobin, if you need something let me know” 

They walk outside and sit on some steps. It was a fresh night and Ashlyn saw Ali was a little bit cold, without asking she took her jacket off and put it on Ali’s shoulders.

Ali: “You really are a knight huh, thanks.” 

Ashlyn: “Just for you princess”

They both smiled. 

Ali: “So, how’s THE Ashlyn Harris after a game like that?”

Ashlyn: “Why do you make emphasis on THE?”

Ali: “Oh sorry, I thought that’s what everyone called you” 

Ashlyn: “Haha, nah. Everyone calls me Ash or Harris. But you can keep calling me knight. 

Ali: “Will do, knight.”

Ashlyn: “You know it’s actually refreshing that you don’t know anything about soccer or me. Kind of takes the pressure off of me.”

Ali: “What kind of pressure?” 

Ashlyn: “You know, being the best, scoring goals every single game, be the perfect student, which I’m definitely not, nor the perfect girl. But then, on the contrary, since I am not any of that I have to be the “best” opposite and have a reputation of being a player, bad grades but good at sports, you know the classic jock. Which I guess in a way I have been living up to that” 

Ali: “It sure sounds hard to be you, having all the attention and all the girls throwing themselves at you” 

Ashlyn: “It’s not like that, I’m not a player. I’m young and in college, you know. But I don’t fool around or play with anyone’s feelings. They know I am not looking for anything serious and I am always upfront with that and they agree. I would never hurt someone like that.” 

Ali: “It makes sense I guess.”

Ashlyn: “Sorry. Got a little defensive there. I just don’t want you to get the wrong impression of me.”   
Ali: “I get it. I don’t like labels so how about we give each other the benefit of the doubt and get to know each other.” 

Ashlyn: “I’d like that, does that mean you would go out with me on a date?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
